


I can't stay mad at you

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff maybe, Angst, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, also obviously, geralt tries to apologize, i know weird mix lol, jaskier and eskel friendship, jaskier's pov, post s01 episode 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The answer for why not is very simple: he ends up on the floor, lying face down, because he messed up walking (for fucks sake), and now has a wounded ego and a headache. And nice, wonderful, Eskel was laughing so much that he also ended up on the dirt. But at least he fell backwards, lucky bastard.“I think…” Jaskier starts saying, but doesn’t finish. With a great amount of effort, he flips over, to look at the night sky. Eskel crawls over and settles next to him.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 312





	I can't stay mad at you

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted more Eskel (or other witchers) and then thought of this prompt: Like jaskier post break-up and eskel becoming like stereotypical girl besties. So just sobbing in a glass of vodka and eskel is just like ”u kno what? Imma teach u to throw a good punch just incase hes a dick again” and well.... eventually they run into geralt and what happens then can be totally up to u
> 
> so this happened? hope u like it! i've been trying to write for a couple of days, it's been bad lol

So Jaskier is (probably) drinking more than he should. Can you blame him though? The love of his life practically shoved all his shit on him and told him to fuck off. It was mean, and he’s _sad_ , and maybe drinking doesn’t solve his problems, but it certainly makes them go away for a little bit.

Especially in the company of his new friend. 

Of his _new_ Witcher friend. 

Relationship with Geralt ended, now Jaskier only wants to hang out with Eskel. At least he’s _nice_. And he’s very nicely getting pissed drunk with Jaskier, what else could he ask for?

“I’m sorry Geralt did that to you.” Eskel slurs his words, clapping Jaskier’s back softly.

Jaskier gulps down his ale, and oh boy, the more he drinks the angrier he gets, “Well, it’s not my fault his head is so far up his own arse he can’t hear the shit he says.”

“Exactly. He has issues, it wasn’t even about you. I bet he’s squirming about now, feeling guilty about what he said; probably missing you. But don’t forgive him too quick when he comes around.”

“Or maybe he’s just a dick, and the next time we meet he’ll keep being a dick.”

Eskel looks at Jaskier, as if he’s trying to figure out a puzzle and gets up; finishing his ale he proclaims, “You know what? You’re right. Get up. I am going to teach you how to throw a proper punch just in case.”

Jaskier smiles for the first time in days and gets up, following Eskel outside of the tavern. It’s ridiculous, and if they weren’t both completely drunk, they would realize it. Jaskier would never hurt Geralt, would never even think of actually punching him. And he doubts Eskel actually wants him to do it as well. Besides it’s not like he’s any shape to be learning how to punch someone properly.

But-

It’s fun. And freeing. It gives him some agency over his feelings.

So, why not?

The answer for why not is very simple: he ends up on the floor, lying face down, because he messed up _walking_ (for fucks sake), and now has a wounded ego and a headache. And nice, wonderful, Eskel was laughing so much that he also ended up on the dirt. But at least he fell backwards, lucky bastard.

“I think…” Jaskier starts saying, but doesn’t finish. With a great amount of effort, he flips over, to look at the night sky. Eskel crawls over and settles next to him. 

The stars are beautiful, _bright_ , the moon even more so. And it feels warm, quiet - Jaskier feels like crying. He feels the loss of Geralt even more now, it’s been decades with the man. What the fuck is he supposed to do without him?

_“You think?_ ” Eskel supplies, wanting him to continue what he was saying. 

Jaskier smiles, with teary eyes, and looks at Eskel. Before he can say anything though, they’re interrupted by someone standing behind them, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Eskel looks up surprised, _what are the odds_ , and Jaskier forces his eyes closed, refusing to look at Geralt. 

_It’s a drunken hallucination, that’s all._

“We’re drunk. Isn’t it obvious?” Eskel laughs, trying to cut the building tension, and help Jaskier out somehow. 

“Since when have you two…” Geralt is looking at them, suspiciously, confused, “Nevermind. Eskel, I need to talk with Jaskier.”

“Sure.” he says, but doesn’t move to leave. Just keeps lying there, next to Jaskier - who is still with his eyes closed, not saying anything.

_“Alone._ ”

Eskel gets up, definitely not feeling as drunk as he had been, and offers his hand to pull Jaskier up, “Jaskier, do you want me to stay?”

Finally, Jaskier opens his eyes but still refuses to look at Geralt, only looks at Eskel. Taking his hand, he’s pulled so hard he stumbles into Eskel. Jaskier can’t stop himself from hugging the Witcher in gratitude, for the company, _everything,_ “No. I can handle this. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Eskel hugs him back. But as he turns to leave, he points at Geralt in warning, “Behave yourself or _else_. Also, he’s still drunk, so go easy on him.”

It’s quiet. Too quiet. As Jaskier avoids Geralt, and Geralt stares holes into his back, and neither of them say anything. It’s fucking _torture_. It’s awful, he hates it.

Oh, _bollocks_. Turning around, and looking at Geralt (he looks like a disgusting mess, what the fuck has he been doing?), he breaks the silence before he explodes, “It wasn’t fair. What you said wasn’t bloody fair. I deserve better than that.”

_Apologize_. He doesn’t say, but wants to scream it. Wants to throw his shoe at Geralt’s head. But he’s standing there, like a puppy who got kicked, sad, dirty, like he hasn’t slept in weeks, and it hurts seeing him like that. And Jaskier wants to forget about everything Geralt said and just hug him tight, and give him a bath, maybe not in that order. 

It’s frustrating. 

He’s frustrating.

“You’re right. You didn’t deserve it.”

“Of course I’m right.” Jaskier rolls his eyes, sighs. Remembers Eskel’s words _‘but don’t forgive him too quick when he comes around’_ and knows that battle has already been lost. The anger seeps out from him, and all that remains is sadness, tiredness, _drunkenness_. 

He sways on his feet, and Geralt is right there to catch him. It’s not like he was going to fall... _again_. But Geralt’s hands are on his arms, keeping him standing - it’s nice, _he missed this_. Missed Geralt.

“I’m _so_ tired. Why can’t I stay mad at you? You deserve a good arse kicking. But I can’t stay mad at you. I just want to fall asleep while holding you.”

Geralt’s body relaxes against him, like something had been holding him back, and he picks Jaskier up princess style, “Sleep.”

“ _Ugh_. You smell horrible. I missed you.” Jaskier mumbles, his voice going lower and lower, as he’s lulled to sleep in Geralt’s arms.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry.”

Jaskier feels like someone kisses his head, but that can’t be right. The idea of Geralt doing that is ridiculous, but he falls asleep with a smile anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
